


I wish you were here.

by ikig4i



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Boy Taehyun, Fluff, Idol Trainee Beomgyu, Little itty bit of angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad Kang Taehyun, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikig4i/pseuds/ikig4i
Summary: Taehyun's birthday is coming and he only wishes Beomgyu could be with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I wish you were here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a random prompt I gave a friend yesterday and my mind at 2 am decided to hey why not making it into something actually. So yeah ignore typos or grammatical errors, as I said I wrote this at 2 am, in my phone notes and also English isn't my first language.
> 
> With that being said, ENJOY

Taehyun and Beomgyu have been dating for quite a long time now, but the thing is, it's a long-distance relationship for the most part since they have their own things to do in different cities, Beomgyu pursuing his idol career and Taehyun enrolling in university. They really make work their relationship even if they are apart. Even if they are busy they always find time to message and at least make a call, even if it's for a short amount of time.

But obviously it's hard to ignore the distance and not having the other to hug or hold hands with when you feel bad or are scared Or actually just want to hug or hold hands.  
And even more when this time of the year is coming closer. Which time of the year you may ask? Taehyun's birthday. He knows its selfish ask for it but he would love to spend it with Beomgyu. But he knows it can't be.

What was he wasn't expecting is Beomgyu not answering him the day before his birthday, like yes, he understands the older is busy but even in his busiest days Gyu always finds time to talk with him. But today, he hadn't replied in hours and even hadn't picked Taehyun's calls up. The younger was just getting worried and more worried like what if something had happened. Taehyun even messaged his friends and they just said everything is okay Beomgyu just forgot his phone at home and wasn't able to go back to take it. He wants to believe it but he was still worried something actually happened, but still, he didn't want to jump so quickly to anything.

But still, even if he wasn't feeling really good, Taehyun goes out with some friends to celebrate, they already had planned that night since some time ago so it's not like he's going to skip it and plant their friends when they made this for him, plus that would make him distract a bit for his worries and maybe have a good time.

It actually did, for a bit, until midnight came and no call or any messages from Beomgyu. He thought the older probably hadn't been able to come home yet or something but that theory dropped after he received texts from Beomgyu's friends wishing him happy birthday. But anything from part of his boyfriend. Not a single word.

Sometime after Taehyun explained to his friends he wasn't feeling really good and all his friends just tried to make him stay to try to cheer him up as he just looked so sad but in the end, he ended up leaving the bar and going back home. And to be honest, he just didn't know if he was worried, disappointed, mad, sad, or just a mix of everything. But anyways in he was reaching his apartment, she decided to try calling Beomgyu another time, and this time it just jumped to the voice mail instantly. He just kept looking at his phone while trying to hold back his tears. But they just fell down when he reached his apartment's door anyway.

But actually they weren't from sadness or any bad feeling, because right there in his apartment's door was a black-haired boy just smiling when he saw the younger appearing finally back home.

"Happy Birthday babe and Surpris-" And in a blink of an eye, before Belmgyu was able to finish his sentence, Taehyun had pulled him into a tight hug and crying out of relief and happiness to see the other being okay and actually being here. On his special day.

"You are here, you are here, you are here.." Taehyun chanted in a whisper, his head still buried in Beomgyu's shoulder.

"I could never miss your special day." Beomgyu said as he pets his boyfriend's head, with so much care, like was porcelain. After a few moments of being there, Taehyun lifted his head from the older shoulder and made eye contact with the other. Beomgyu's hand just immediately went to caress the younger's cheek and to try to dry his tears. "I'm sorry for not picking or replying in all day, I was in my way here driving, I just wasn't able to. And to make it better, the battery died halfway c-" he was trying to finish the sentence but Taehyun just cut him with a light peck on his lips. "I don't care, I only care for the fact you are here." Taehyun replied while smiling with a fond look in his face. "And I will be here for few days, so be ready to some days of just cuddles and kisses." explained Beomgyu while lifting a bag he had just right next to him. "I'm more than ready." Taehyun replied while holding his lover's hand, pressing his apartment's password and guiding the other in. Maybe it was going to be a better birthday than Taehyun was first imagined.


End file.
